Saoirse Préachta Moloney
CONSTRUCTION "We seek for defense in our guilt, seek for justification in our action. We all scream, but no one listens." ''— Saoirse P. Moloney Saoirse adalah seorang penyihir dari pasangan muggle keluarga Moloney. Ia adalah putri dari pasangan Eoin dan Sierra Moloney yang merupakan manusia non-magis. Eoin bekerja sebagai presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan aplikasi dan game. Sedangkan Sierra adalah seorang pianis terkenal di dunia musikal. Tidak ada yang menyangka penyihir akan muncul dalam keturunan Moloney. keluarga pengabdi gereja yang langsung berhubungan dengan vatikan. Nama belakangnya membuat Saoirse membohongi keluarganya yang tersisa demi menghadiri Hogwarts. Biography Early life ''"Saoirse. I want this child to be free to choose her own path, free from any burden and misery. Life can mess with her, that will help her grow up. But I hope she will never forget that she is a freedom." ''— Sierra J. Moloney, berbicara tentang nama bayi di kandungannya. Terlahir dari keluarga aristokrat dan pengusaha di dunia muggle membuat Saoirse tidak terekspos dengan dunia sihir semenjak kecil. Bahkan sempat menganggap sihirnya adalah ulah dari entitas sebangsa jin. Kepercayaan ini didorong oleh background keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga taat agama. Keluarga Moloney adalah keluarga yang sudah mengabdikan diri ke gereja dari dahulu dan berperan besar dalam perkembangan agama kristen katolik di Irlandia. Saoirse dibesarkan dengan didikan yang baik dan cinta, membuatnya menjadi putri yang mengasihi sekitarnya. Sifat baik hati dan dermawan yang ia warisi dari kedua orang tuanya tidak serta merta karena dorongan keagamaan, namun juga naluri kemanusiaan. Jika menemukan orang kesusahan di depannya, Saoirse tidak akan segan untuk mengulurkan tangannya tanpa memandang latar belakang orang tersebut. Kebiasaannya ini membuatnya dijuluki dengan sebutan "banphrionsa flaithiúil" atau "generous princess". Sebagai putri bangsawan, suka tidak suka ia harus menaati peraturan di kediamannya tergolong ketat. Matthew, kepala pelayan keluarga Moloney merupakan orang yang menyusun peraturan-peraturan tersebut. Kepala pelayan keluarganya yang dikirim langsung dari kediaman kakeknya membantu pasangan Eoin dan Sierra dalam merawat dan mendidik Saoirse. Matthew juga mengatur pakaian yang dikenakan Saoirse yang mana Saoirse tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang dipakainya selagi ada yang berwarna biru. Walau seorang muggle, sebelum ia menghadiri Hogwarts Saoirse tidak pernah mengecap bangku pendidikan sekolah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Intelejensinya membuat orang tuanya sepakat untuk menyekolahkan Saoirse secara privat di rumah agar lebih mudah untuk mengakselerasikan kemampuannya. Pada saat berumur 9 tahun, kecerdasannya setara dengan siswa kelas 11. Tidak hanya disokong dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang sesuai dengan kurikulum pendidikan negaranya, Saoirse juga menguasai beberapa kemampuan di bidang seni dan bahasa. Bakat musisi ibunya diturunkan melalui latihan tekun yang digurui oleh ibunya sendiri di saat ia tidak sibuk. Ia juga membangun kemampuan perfect pitch dan pandai bernyanyi dari latihan ini. Bakat menggambar dan animasi ia warisi dari sang ayah yang jika senggang kerap terlihat menggambar bersama sang putri atau bahkan melukis di dinding. Sedang bakat bahasanya ia dapatkan dari dorongan ingin mengetahui isi buku-buku di perpustakaan di rumahnya yang banyak bertuliskan dalam bahasa asing. Ayah dan ibunya juga terkadang berbicara dalam bahasa yang 'aneh', membuat Saoirse tergelitik ingin mengetahui artinya. Saoirse dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang parah di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh. Kedua orang tua dan adiknya yang sudah 8 bulan di kandungan ibunya meninggal di tempat, sedangkan Saoirse yang selama kejadian terus dipeluk oleh sang ibu selamat dengan beberapa tulang yang patah. Kecelakaan tersebut lebih berdampak pada mental Saoirse. Dari trauma pasca kecelakaan, ia membangun kelainan jiwa Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Ia juga percaya bahwa kecelakaan tersebut dikarenakan sihirnya yang hilang kendali saat marah kepada orang tuanya. PTSD membuat hidup Saoirse sedikit sulit. Ia sering mendapat kilas balik tentang traumanya, mimpi buruk, dan kesulitan dalam berkonsentrasi. Di saat keterpurukannya, sepupunya Sean membantunya untuk bertahan. Hogwarts Years ''"Go on journey and take this chance, Blue. Wonderful magical world awaits, it will not disappointing you. Remember what grandma told us? No worries, I'll cover everything." — Sean J. Miller kepada Saoirse Seperti pada umumnya, muggle-born mendapatkan surat penerimaan mereka tidak dari burung hantu tetapi diantarkan langsung oleh salah satu staff Hogwarts sendiri. Saoirse mendapatkan suratnya dari seorang tenaga pengajar Hogwarts bernama Prof. Eiri Granzreich tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Eiri mendapat sedikit kesulitan saat ia mengunjung kediaman Saoirse di Dalkey, Dublin. Pertama, ia tidak diizinkan masuk oleh petugas keamanan. Jika saja Sean tidak ketepatan datang, bisa saja Eiri menyihir petugas tersebut. Mereka tidak menemukan Saoirse di rumah, namun menemukannya duduk di bebatuan tebing di kawasan rumahnya, sendirian menatap ke laut. Gadis biru itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan minat saat diserahkan surat tersebut. Malah Tidak tepat bagi Eiri untuk datang pada hari ulang tahun Saoirse, yang juga berarti hari kematian orang tuanya. Emosi gadis itu sedikit berbeda dari hari yang lain karena kenangan tentang kecelakaan naas tersebut terulang di kepalanya. Ia marah, menangis, dan berteriak kepada Eiri mengatakan bahwa sihir dalam dirinya seharusnya lenyap saja sebelum melenyapkan kebahagiaannya. Beruntung Sean yang hadir di tempat membujuk Saoirse untuk menerima undangan tersebut dengan mengatakan ia ingin sekali merasakan dunia sihir yang pernah diceritakan nenek mereka. Saoirse tidak berkutik jika yang bicara Sean, orang yang menjadi cahaya hidupnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Eiri juga menambahkan jika di Hogwarts, Saoirse dapat belajar mengontrol kekuatan sihirnya agar tidak mencelakai siapapun lagi. Saoirse terbujuk, namun takut akan konsekuensi dari Tuhan dan gereja. Sean menenangkannya, dan mengatakan ia yang mengurus segalanya First Year Physical Appearance Saoirse memiliki warna rambut berwarna biru arctic yang tidak lazim. Saat di tempat yang terang, rambutnya terlihat berwarna mint. sedangkan di tempat yang minim pencahayaan, rambutnya berwarna biru muda. Warna rambut yang unik ini ia dapatkan dari garis keturunan ibunya. Saoirse berkata dulu ia memiliki rambut yang panjang dengan gaya yang berbeda dari sekarang, ia rambutnya ia potong sebelum ia menghadiri Hogwarts. Sekarang rambutnya sebahu, dengan bagian rambut sisi yang lebih panjang dari yang lain selalu ditarik kebelakang dan dijepit dengan hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga bersulir yang terbuat dari perak. Tidak diketahui dengan pasti bagaimana ia mendapat warna biru rambutnya yang mustahil ini. Namun dari penjelasannya, ia berkata bahwa seluruh keluarga ibunya memiliki warna rambut sejenis. Sean, sepupunya yang lahir dari saudara kembar ibu Saoirse juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Ia lahir dengan mata biru laut, warna yang sama dan tajam seperti milik ayahnya. Namun kecelakaan pada ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh meninggalkan cidera dan membuat mata kirinya tampak berwarna lebih cerah. Namun perbedaan warna ini tidak begitu terlihat dan jarang sekali orang-orang menyadarinya. Saoirse berperawakan tinggi dari anak-anak seumurannya, beberapa teman laki-lakinya bahkan lebih pendek darinya. Ia punya tubuh dan tenaga yang kuat karena sering melakukan latihan fisik. Cintanya kepada warna biru membuatnya selalu memakai pakaian dengan nuansa biru. Jenis pakaian kesukaannya adalah gaun selutut dan rok panjang. Ia juga terlihat senang memakai jubah saat musim dingin. Saoirse jarang terlihat mengenakan celana walaupun ia cenderung tomboy. Pakaiannya diatur oleh kepala pelayan rumahnya di bawah perintah kakeknya Ailbe. Saoirse tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini selama ia memakai biru dalam setelannya. Personality and Traits Rendah hati, pengasih, dermawan, dan peduli sesama Saoirse dibesarkan dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari orang tuanya sehingga membuatnya menjadi anak yang mengasihi sesama. Ia juga tidak menyombongkan kekayaan orang tuanya (walau banyak yang beranggapan demikian). Malah ia lebih suka membeli sendiri kebutuhan-kebutuhannya dengan menggunakan uang yang ia dapatkan dari kerja lepasnya. Karena tradisi keluarga yang suka bersedekah ke gereja dan panti asuhan, Saoirse juga menjadi orang yang peduli sesama dan tidak segan-segan menghabiskan uangnya untuk membantu orang lain. Temperamen pendek, mudah marah Mengikuti watak ibunya, Saoirse cenderung bertemperamen pendek. Saat ia marah, ia cenderung memiliki kebiasaan untuk melempar barang di sekitarnya. Namun setelah dilampiaskan, emosinya akan kembali normal. Ia juga merupakan tipe pemaaf yang dapat memaafkan dalam satu malam. Berkata kasar Karena emosinya, Saoirse cenderung bermulut tajam dan sering mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Tidak hanya dalam bahasa Inggris atau Irlandia, namun juga Jepang, Prancis, Filipina, Indonesia, dan bahkan Latin. Sifatnya tidak dapat disandingkan dengan anak perempuan sebayanya, membuat Saoirse tidak begitu ingin berteman dengan perempuan karena ia sering bermasalah saat berteman dengan anak perempuan. Sifat pelajar Kecintaan orang tuanya pada buku dan ilmu pengetahuan melahirkan perpustakaan tiga lantai di kediamannya. Magical Abilities and Skills * Possessions * Ebony wood wand: Saoirse membeli tongkat sepanjang 14" berbahan kayu ebony dengan inti dragon heartstrings di toko Olivanders bersama dengan Tristan dan ayahnya. * Caoimhe: Ia mendapatkan kucing berbulu biru gelap dari jenis maine coon dari sepupunya Sean. Saoirse tidak pandai dalam hal merawat hewan, ia pun menyerahkan kucing dengan berat hampir 7 kg ini ke Tristan. Relationships Etymology Quotes Trivia Gallery Kategori:Character Kategori:Student Kategori:Ravenclaw